


Dean's Pain in the Ass

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sir,” a very drunk Cas points at his roommate and stumbles over to him, “Are an insufferable jackass.” Dean manages to catch his friend before he face plants and laughs self-deprecatingly, “So I’ve heard, man.”</p><p>“No, no, you don’t understand,” he insists and pushes himself as upright as he can be with Dean supporting 90% of his weight. “You’re just so damn…” Cas stops mid thought with his mouth hanging open and stares off into space for a couple seconds before Dean snaps him out of it. The blue eyes look over Dean, like he’s surprised that there’s another person there, before speaking again. “Pretty. You’re so fucking pretty it’s like… obnoxious.” He says it almost like an accusation and aborts an attempt to snap his fingers that isn’t working, “That’s what it is. You’re so pretty it’s distracting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Pain in the Ass

“You sir,” a very drunk Cas points at his roommate and stumbles over to him, “Are an insufferable  _jackass_.” Dean manages to catch his friend before he face plants and laughs self-deprecatingly, “So I’ve heard, man.”

“No, no, you don’t understand,” he insists and pushes himself as upright as he can be with Dean supporting 90% of his weight. “You’re just so damn…” Cas stops mid thought with his mouth hanging open and stares off into space for a couple seconds before Dean snaps him out of it. The blue eyes look over Dean, like he’s surprised that there’s another person there, before speaking again. “ _ **Pretty**_. You’re so fucking pretty it’s like… obnoxious.” He says it almost like an accusation and aborts an attempt to snap his fingers that isn’t working, “That’s what it is. You’re so pretty it’s distracting.” 

Dean, despite the fact that he’s completely sober, is blushing like a moron and shaking his head, “Okay, you’ve definitely had enough to drink tonight buddy.” He pushes the smaller boy into a position that they can maybe walk in and starts guiding them towards the door. Cas whines and leans his head back onto Dean’s shoulder so he can look at his friend, “Yeah, it’s your eyelashes.” 

“My eyelashes, huh?” Dean’s always found it works best to just humor the drunk and go along with whatever they’re rambling, “They’re pretty?” Cas nods like this is the obvious statement of the century, “If I were a lesser man, I’d find it offensive.” The snort that elicits from Dean is fond, “You’re something else, Cas.”

“Yes,” he huffs once they’re outside of the frat house and on the sidewalk again. “I am something that you do not find attractive and  _that_ ,” Cas lifts his pointer finger and points at nothing in particular, gesticulating it around almost as if to substantiate his argument, “Is the real problem.”

 

If this was a romantic comedy, the audience would be on the edge of their seats, waiting for the dramatic speech and the kiss that were sure to follow that kind of confession - but it’s not a romantic comedy. It’s real life. They’re two freshmen in college at Cas’ first frat party and somebody not ten feet away from them is throwing up a burrito, there’s a couple having sex in the bushes at the front of the house, there’s a cop doing a beer-bong inside and one of them is drunk enough that he probably won’t remember this in the morning. 

So, being the good boy that his mom raised him to be, Dean sighs and starts pulling Cas back towards their dorm, “We’re not having that conversation while you’re hammered, dude.” Cas stops moving his feet and frowns at Dean, “See? You don’t like me.” 

“I didn’t say that,” Dean counters back with a small smile. Cas makes no move towards or away from him so Dean takes that as his cue to step closer to his friend, invading his personal space, “I like you, Cas. But I don’t know if you’re going to remember this conversation tomorrow and I’d like to limit talking about my feelings to one time a semester. So, let’s leave it at that for tonight, okay?” 

He turns to start walking them again when Cas tugs him back in by their joined hands and kisses Dean like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. And lord help him but Dean cannot do anything but kiss back. 

It’s not until they’re both breathless and panting that they pull back and Cas is smiling at Dean like he holds the secrets of the universe, “I… am going to remember that kiss for a very, very long time Dean Winchester.” 

“You…” Dean narrows his eyes at his friend and smirks a little, “You’re not drunk at all, are you?” Cas shrugs innocently and his smile grows into a grin, “Tipsy at best. I just thought you needed the extra push.” Dean throws his head back and laughs at that before leaning down and kissing Cas again, “ _You_ , Castiel Novak, are a pain in my ass.” 

“Perhaps,” Castiel agrees thoughtfully with a small smile. “But…” His grin widens, “I’m a pretty hot pain in the ass, right?” Dean opens his mouth to answer but ends up just shaking his head fondly and walking away from Cas without responding.

“Dean…?”

“Dean it’s rude to walk away from someone without answering their question.” 

The closer they get to their dorm, with Cas trailing a few feet behind Dean, the more frequent Cas’ questions are and the more Dean has to bite his lip to keep form laughing.

“Dean, you’ll feel better if you just admit that you think I’m hot.”

“…Dean this isn’t funny.”

“D — wait, YOU  _ **DO**_  THINK I’M HOT, RIGHT??” 

He follows Dean up the stairs to their room, “Dean this is very serious okay, you’re going to make me insecure if you don’t answer me! And you know how whiney I get when I’m feeling insecure! You don’t want that!” 

It’s only when they’re behind the closed door to their room that Dean turns around and pins Cas to the wall, kissing him until neither one of them can breathe. When they pull back Cas is quiet and Dean can’t help but grin at his triumph, “Like I said… pain in my ass.” 

Cas opens his mouth to say something else and Dean kisses him again to shut him up. “A very hot pain in my ass, but still…” He smirks at the other boy, “A pain in my ass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/47515144465/you-sir-a-very-drunk-cas-points-at-his-roommate)


End file.
